


In The White

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Dante Isn't, Date Night Goes Horribly Wrong, I swear, It Didn't Start As Angst, M/M, Oops, Vergil Is Bad With Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: Vergil finally agrees to on a date with Dante, yet he never expects to wake up beside him in the morning. Nor does he expect the punch in his face. Or the door slamming in finality.





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cool.

A spring breeze.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Dante wasn't alone this morning.

The air breathed into the bedroom, taking the off-white curtains with it. It felt...

Amazing.

Beside Dante, he heard light snores. So light, they were barely noticeable. But yet, so adorable. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the sleeping form of his twin, Vergil.

His everything.

The old cliche, the other half of his soul.

The brother he thought he lost and would never find again.

Here, in his bed.

Here, he looks the most serene he's ever looked. No regrets, no fury, no despair. Just a pale kissed body beneath the sheets, his body contorted in absolute serenity.

Dante dared reach a hand and stroke that smooth hair. His hair, a tousled mess, leaving Dante with a lop-sided grin.

How he wishes he could see this side of him every day...

His grin grew wider when he fell back to the pillow and replayed last night in his mind.

The two were on a date. Vergil only agreed so that Dante would leave him alone. He had only asked him to dinner all 6 days out of seven in the week, and by the seventh day, Vergil finally said yes.

He really expected a fancy place. Not that he should have been surprised by anything else.

That's why Vergil stared nearly slack jawed when they went to McDonalds of all places.

But his protests were swallowed when he saw how happy Dante looked. Four cheeseburgers in. Two Big Macs and two Happy Meals because he wanted the Pokemon toy.

Utterly ridiculous.

He offered Vergil a fry. Vergil declined, not desiring to put something so greasy and disgusting in his mouth. Yet, Dante was persuasive. Putting that thin fry between his lips, he came towards his brother and demanded he take it. Vergil sighed and agreed.

Only Dante didn't let go, chewing the fry from the other side.

Until..

Their lips touched gently.

Shock ran through Vergil's system, no matter how rigid he always tried to keep himself. Every hair on his body stuck up, and a huge blush came upon his features. "Damn it, Dante!" he shouted and nearly all but ran into the ball pit across the room.

Dante chased him, accidentally pushing him in.

"This is asinine, we're 23 years old!" Vergil shouted, when Dante began to throw balls at him. Blue, his favorite color. He collected all the blue balls and began tossing them one by one. Vergil retaliated by throwing all the red balls at him. The battle went on for what felt like hours, until the boys were bruised, and until the manager threw them out.

The two boys fled the McDonalds and ran down the street, Dante shouting, when he grabbed Vergil and placed him on his shoulders. But not without Vergil screaming and grabbing on to Dante's shoulders in an attempt to make him put him down.

Of course, little brothers are so, so stubborn.

And so Dante held Vergil tighter and ran back to his house.

The rest?

Dante smiled at the passion the two exhibited between those sheets. Such beauty, seeing Vergil's head thrown back in unbridled ardor, eyes closed in total bliss as he pounded into him, embracing him, dragging his nails down his perfect skin...marking him as his for all eternity.

The sounds Vergil made drove him crazy.

Even thinking about him now, his proud, unabashed brother writhing beneath him, only in his bed, none too proud to beg for more.

_"Dante...Dante..."_

Just the way Vergil chanted his name, being rewarded with all the more powerful thrusts as the bed shook beneath them, hitting the wall with immense power.

Dante smiled and moaned, turning on his side. His smile turned into a look of surprise when he noticed two ice blue eyes looking back at him.

Hair disheveled, skin marked, lips still kiss-swollen. He was the picture of seduction and beauty.

"Dante..." he whispered ever so tenderly.

Yet his eyes betrayed emotion. Betrayed tenderness.

He stared at him as if he were looking through him.

"Hi Vergil." Dante could all but say.

He watched as Vergil's eyes took in the bedroom, looking for something to remind him.

His heart sank when Vergil's eyes lit up in recognition, and sudden shock. "Dante...!!" he exclaimed. Then he saw his jacket folded neatly on the couch across from the bed, his pants, vest, boots, gloves, and Yamato. He then looked down and saw his naked body trapped in the sheets.

"Dante.." he repeated.

The breathy moan should have aroused Dante, should have sent a shock right to his groin. Instead, it only put a hole in his heart.

"Vergil, wait.." Dante said, biting his lip, trying to find the words to explain everything.

How did a couple of cheeseburgers become incestual sex...how did Vergil's annoyance at Dante stuffing himself with junk food become tearing apart the otherwise proud Son of Sparda to shambles?

He wanted to reach a hand out to him, instead, Vergil simply curled into himself, pulling the bedsheets over himself higher.

Vergil didn't have to ask what happened last night, everything was written on his body, written on the formerly white sheets now turned red, like a virgin's first time.

Because it was their first time...

"Dante..." he repeated again, not daring himself to ask the questions in his eyes.

"We..." Dante began, but only stopped when Vergil shook his head.

"No. No. No." he said, chanting his no's like a church choir.

"Vergil.." he began.

"Stop it!" Vergil shouted. The sudden loudness of his voice shocked Dante, and he quickly looked away in fright. "This can't." he added, stopping himself mid-sentence.

"Why not..? I lo-"

"Don't say it." Vergil said,"you don't."

Dante could say nothing, could only watch as Vergil sighed. His eyes dared glass up, but he stood up proudly regardless, not allowing himself to shed a tear, no matter how much it screamed inside the elder twin to do so.

How could Dante do this to him? To dare tease him with a false promise? Lovemaking was only reserved for those in love. Vergil hadn't been running through a dark limbo for nothing, to seek out Dante, to seek out the missing piece of himself, seeking out the one he loved...for a night of lies...

"You don't love me, Dante." Vergil suddenly said, his words cutting harder than Yamato ever could.

Dante was frozen.

His harsh words processing in his mind.

"I searched endlessly for you, I ran through hell and back if it meant I could see you again...instead you-"

His words were cut off by a sudden punch in the face.

Vergil staggered back, shocked by the severity of that hit.

"Vergil. Sparda." Dante snapped, clenching his teeth. "You fucking asshole!" he shouted, his voice reverberating over the walls surrounding them.

Suddenly, the walls, the room became smaller. It was only Vergil and Dante. Vergil now sporting a trail of blood from his nose and mouth, a bruise sure to form on his pale cheek. "How dare you.." Dante's voice was low and dangerous.

Terrifying.

Vergil wanted to fight back. More than anything. Battle pulsed through his veins. He wanted to retaliate against Dante for hitting him.

Yet he found himself frozen to the floor with the look of fury upon his brother's eyes.

Dante approached him, pulling him off the floor by his hair, Vergil's scream caught in his throat as he was slammed into the wall.

"How dare you doubt my love for you..?" he asked, his voice a murderous cold. He came close to him, crooking his lips to bite down on Vergil's neck, drinking on the blood that bubbled to the surface. Then he slammed him again. "Like I haven't suffered without you..what I wouldn't have given to have you beside me...I would have walked through hell backwards in bare feet if it meant I could hold you again.."

He took a moment to breathe.

Vergil froze, looking up at the frenzy in his brother's eyes.

"You can't see it, because you're too fucking proud and too fucking stubborn. And you say such terrible things...I love you, Vergil. Do I need to fucking spell it to you? Do you know how my heart breaks every time you're not around, how much I ache because the other half of my soul isn't by my side...?"

"And yet you say these things that push me away.."

He slammed Vergil again like a toy that he wanted so badly to break.

Vergil was rendered silent, all words frozen in his belly at the look of anguish in Dante's eyes.

"One day, you run your mouth, I won't be around to hit you."

He then dropped his bewildered brother, watching his body slide against the wall, an aching pain in his back...but that did nothing to compare to the pain in his heart.

How badly he wanted to call out to his brother.

Stop him from putting his pants back on...stop him from walking out the door, the evidence of their lovemaking still evident across his younger brother's back, deep nail wounds etched on his skin as he put his red coat on.

The door slamming was final, shaking against the wall, shattering the glass around him.

Only then, did Dante allow himself to cry.

"I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.." he whispered in between his tears. Locking the door in his bathroom, he slammed his head under his shower head and allowed the water to hide the tears he'd never allow himself to properly shed.

Vergil said nothing, taking in the events that just happened as he allowed the despair to eat him alive.

The door to the apartment closed, slammed shut, and all Vergil could do was stand there and watch.

An endless pursuit of power.

And yet he couldn't even stop Dante from walking out the door.

Without stopping to take a breath, Vergil collapsed, with only the name of his beloved on his lips.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil waits for Dante's apartment door to open. He'll wait all night if he has to.

He waited.

 

In all his frigid patience.

 

Staring at the door in the living room. The door to the apartment.

Night fell, casting a shadow upon the room. Darkness everywhere.

That dared cut a line through the loneliness that ran through him. 

 

Dante didn't come back. Not yet.

 

And so he waited.

 

He took in every corner of that door, counting the _seconds-minutes-hours_ since he's been gone. 

 

Not once leaving the room. 

 

Anything. It could wait. He didn't want to miss the moment Dante walked in that room. 

 

No.

 

Not to pounce him. 

 

Not for love and affection.

 

Hand at Yamato.

 

Yamato at the ready. 

 

He'd cut him when he walked through that threshold. Show him a little bit of the hell he's given him.

 

_"Dante..."_

 

The only word in his breath last night. The only word in his breath this night.

Hands that raked skin last night touches nothing this night.

His brother's warm body _surrounding-pressing-loving_ him..now he's all alone.

 

_"Dante.."_

 

A voice not breathy, nor passionate. Annoyed. Pressed. 

 

Grief-stricken.

 

He didn't return. _He's..not..fucking..here...!!_

 

Vergil wanted to..so badly destroy this home. Dante's home. Apartment. Agency. _Home_.

 

There's nothing here. 

 

For a second, he wonders if Trish or Lady would come by. He doesn't want them to see his pathetic state. His despair is not for him to share. Not to them...no one. 

Nor their pity. 

He knows they would help. That they'd probably drag him back. But Vergil doesn't want that. He wants Dante to come back to him- **because he wants to.**

 

His hand grips Yamato harder. 

 

_"Dante..."_

 

The only damn words he can, he wants to say. 

 

Neither passion nor ardor. 

 

Anger and malice.

 

Do I mean _-absolutely-_ **nothing** to you? 

 

_What was last night? And before? You asked me out six days in a row. On the 7th, we-you- had cheeseburgers. We laughed. Shared a disgusting grease filled fry._

_You kissed me._

_Carried me home and even when I screamed, you held me tighter..._

_The room is dark. Empty. Moonlight seeping into the couch that you always liked to lay on._

 

Vergil's thoughts surrounding the room in empty comfort. It was all he could do to keep himself from screaming.

 

_Hold me Dante._

_Put your arms around me and make me **whole** again.._

_You walked away. And I **need** you._

 

The white purity..morning's breeze is now a mourning black. A lonely Ebony waiting for Ivory to fill it again. 

 And again. And Again.

 

_"Dante.."_

 

It's all that needs to be said. The inconsiderate.. **fool**.

His brother...

His other half..?

 

Staring at the door _-counting the hours-_ all the time away from him _-more and more-_

 

The all encompassing _-deliberate- **foolish** -painful.._

Inconsiderate bastard.. **foolish** brother.

Architect of his misery. Builder of his sorrow. 

Destroyer of demons-

..of hopes and dreams.

 

Red the scarlet of his jacket, of pools of blood. 

Red, of passion. 

Color of the heart, but all he sees is black. His shattered heart on the floor around him, shattered like glass. 

 

He's not one for tears _ **-Devils Never Cry-**_ he'll hold Yamato as his only lifeline. Hands that should touch _-hold-_ Dante. Grasp every piece of his skin not unlike his very own, dig his nails in a passionate folly, white hair falling in his eyes...a breathless moan...if only..

 

If only his hands held Dante and not his sword. He'd choke the life out of him. Break his legs. Rip out his heart. Make him feel every bit of misery that he's currently drowning in. Drowning in without a lifeline. Grip his throat and break every piece of skin, sever every vein and watch as the blood drains down his flesh... _-you'll never leave me again..-_

 

If..just..

 

If only he'd come back.

 

And still..

 

I 

 

**wait**. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dante finds himself headfirst into despair and far away from home

Dante crashed his motorcycle.

 

Before he left Devil May Cry, he grasped a bottle of Jack, riding into the wind.

 

_"Vergil..."_

 

He said that name last night. Cried it into abandon. Sunk his hips, moved his body in amorous synchronicity with his brother.

His reason. His everything. 

He speaks the name in shame, in sorrow, in affection.

His face is on the concrete now. Fallen over two trash cans, spilling out red and blue colored napkins and rotten apple cores. Laying on the street, he's surrounded, splattered. The bottle of Jack flew out of his hands after the crash, in glass shards all around him. There's blood on the ground, his blood. 

 

He's dizzy, incoherent. 

 

Taking deep, exertive breaths, his hands, reaching out into oblivion, where he should have been replied by Vergil.

 

"Vergil.." he groans out again. 

That voice won't reach him, he knows that, and perhaps he was foolish to leave. Foolish to believe that Vergil would understand and wait and kiss and hold him if he were to come back.  
He needed Vergil. More than he knew he ever could need or want anything else. Needed to breathe him, to taste him, to feel him, just to have him beside him. 

But he was so foolish to say the _**L**_ word. 

 

He thought it would convince Vergil, instead, it frightened him. Dante loved Vergil. Loved him so dearly, so desperately. And yet...

 

What more could he think of-now that he was in this back alley, a crashed motorcycle, trash and glass and blood surrounding him. He couldn't move. Paralyzed. By his own emotions. Held down by despair. 

 

_"Vergil.."_

 

It was all he could say. All he wanted to say. Never mind the thought that the authorities have been alerted, that people were running towards the chaos. That there were blood and trash stains all over his skin, a ripped jacket, his palms scratched and bleeding, booze drooling out of the side of his lip, apple cores and stained paper towels stuck to his flesh.

 

Police sirens were getting louder, more clear. 

 

Dante flew into a panic. 

 

"No...." he said. "No!" he exclaimed, as he tried to rise from the ground. No people, no humans...he was a freak after all, a demon/human hybrid, society didn't accept him, no matter how much he tried to save them...

 

He rose, but stumbled. He rose and stumbled again. Three times the charm, he ran out of the back alley, dusting all the trash off of him before the cops could come, pushing through a curious crowd.

 

No, this pain, this agony was his own. 

 

"Vergil..." he said again, his eyes facing towards home.

 

Wherever home was. 

 

Had he really driven so far away...it didn't look like Redgrave City anymore. It didn't look like..home. 

 

Where was he? Was Vergil waiting? No, he couldn't. He knew of his brother's frigidly. Not of his endless patience. If you were worth his time _-and whoever was-_ , he'd stay. 

 

But...

 

Now Dante was so far away, so far away from Vergil. From his only lifeline, from the other half of soul. The only true being who made him feel alive.

 

_**"I need you.."** _

 

He breathed into the cold night. Staring into the moon, he wondered if Vergil was looking into the same moon wondering where he was. If he was waiting.

 

"I need you.." he repeated, as pain shot through his left side. He embraced himself as he dragged himself towards the city's main street. Looking for a sign, something to tell him where he was. 

 

How long had he been running? 

 

Night had fallen, it was morning when he left. When he told Vergil that he loved him, and when Vergil said that he didn't. That it was all a ruse to get him into bed. That it wasn't what brothers do. That you simply can't tell someone you love them and not mean it. 

 

Because Vergil had never experienced love. Neither had Dante, but it didn't stop him from feeling it. 

 

From catching Vergil at his most vulnerable, attempting to come into that heart when the other kept it so closed. If Dante was fire, Vergil was ice. 

 

Dante was melancholy, Vergil was despair. 

 

Dante was sorrow, Vergil was beauty.

 

Fragile, like porcelain. Such was their love. 

 

It's not meant to be. 

 

But that doesn't mean that Dante would give it up without a fight. He's not about to let Vergil slip through his fingers. After losing him once, he'd never let it happen again. 

 

And so he walked, further and further into the night. 

 

_"Vergil.."_

 

Breathing the name of his desire into the frozen wind, into the desolate darkness. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other half of Chapter 2. This story isn't set in any specific universe, but for all intents and purposes, use DMC3 designs when you picture Dante and Vergil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense moment between Vergil and Trish brings about a moment of weakness in the older twin. Reaching deep into his memories, he thinks of Dante..

**Chapter Four:**

Trish knew something was wrong. 

She and Lady walked into the agency expecting to see Dante, but were stopped frozen at the sight of Vergil at the desk. 

  
In Dante's seat. 

  
In Dante's pose.

  
Vergil had waited all night.

  
He thought he heard something in the front and ran down the stairs, only to find a rat munching at some moldy pizza. Any other night, he would have scoffed, but tonight, it was a miserable company. He sat in Dante's chair, expecting to feel his warmth, only to feel cold. Crossing his arms, his head slowly fell, and he quickly fell asleep.

   
 _He waited all night._

   
Neither of the ladies could speak, only staring at the sleeping man. They knew Vergil and Dante hadn't been the best of friends, nor the friendliest of rivals, despite it all, and they knew that he was an ice cold, frigid man of stone..seeing him like this...

   
"What's he doing here?" Lady asked.

   
The sound of her voice quickly snapped Vergil awake, and he quickly reached for Yamato, pointing it at her throat with the speed and precision of a cat. 

   
"Jesus Christ, Vergil, put the sword down!" Lady yelled, holding her hands up.

   
Vergil was frozen, sleep deprived, yet ever alert, glaring into her eyes. 

   
The sound of a click echoed in the hall-Trish held a gun to Vergil's head. 

   
"Put the sword down, step away from my wife, and we'll be good, ok?" she said coldly. Vergil growled and slowly sheathed Yamato back in its holder. He began to grow dizzy, nearly stumbling when Trish put her gun away, but quickly composed himself. After all, he had company.

   
And he couldn't show weakness. In front of anyone.

   
"Where is he?" Trish asked, glaring at him. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" he challenged. Both women looked at him in confusion. "He said you two went on a date last night.." Lady said. "Yes." Vergil replied curtly. 

   
There was an uncomfortable silence between the three, until Trish finally said,"Well, where is he then?" "He left." he replied. "What? What do you mean, left?" Lady asked. "What the hell do you think it means, it means he's not here." he snapped.

   
"Hey, don't get mouthy with me, I still remember everything that you've done..I swear if you have him locked up somewhere-"

   
"Why would I have him locked up? I don't know where he is. He left yesterday. He hasn't come back yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone and wait for him." he said, with as much frigidity as he could muster. The two ladies were frozen to the floor, nearly slackjawed at him. Vergil wasn't willing to speak anymore, and he stood before them, annoyance in his features, arms crossed, tapping his booted foot against the floor. 

   
"Vergil.." Trish said. She knew Vergil wasn't telling the whole story. Perhaps there wasn't anything malicious about the situation, but something was clearly wrong. "What." he demanded. 

   
Clearly, something was on his mind, something he wouldn't so easily say. Since Trish looked like his mother, she thought she'd try her hand, maybe he could nudge a little hint on Dante's whereabouts, something that was eating him inside.

   
She sent Lady out the door for a few minutes, and when she returned, she expected to see that Vergil had left from the desk. Instead, he was sitting there, staring at her. 

   
"The fact that you look like my mother will not get me to speak any more than you think, Trish." he said coldly. His tone sent a shiver down her spine, but she couldn't back away. Not when she had him cornered.

   
She didn't know that a cornered Vergil was one of the most terrifying things on the planet. A cornered Vergil could be one second between life and death. 

   
Or he could also dash. Run and hide, throw the sheets over himself and relive one nightmare after the other.

   
He took a deep breath. 

   
"Cut the bullshit and talk to me, Vergil. Something's definitely wrong, and I'm not letting you run and hide like a child." her voice was cold, stern like a mother's, causing him to nearly flinch. "How dare you speak to me like you are my mother! I should cut your throat into pieces!" he yelled. 

   
He reached for Yamato, his lifeline. Almost like a security blanket, he reached for her at any given moment of discomfort. 

   
"What do you want me to say?" he said, nearly whispered. He was silent, she was silent, allowing him to continue. Her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth in the main hall, his boots stomping against the floorboards, the waves knocking over the pizza boxes on the desk. 

   
"Dante and I went on a date last night. We came home...we...." _No, Trish didn't have to know the details..._ He breathed again. 

   
"He said he loved me, and I..." He shook his head. "Then he left. And he hasn't returned. I waited all night, if you can tell how tired I am." 

   
"And cranky." she muttered. "Shut up." he growled. 

   
Another wave of silence spread in the room. 

   
"Alright." she said, rising from the couch. "Lady and I will go looking for him. We can bring him back, if you want." "No." Vergil said. His blue eyes were distant, almost full of sorrow. They were looking right through her. "No?" she asked in confusion,"but you said you waited all night, you look like a wreck-"

   
"I want him to return because he wants to. If he's forced to return, then what is the point?" the words were more or less spoken to no one, quieter than before, and Trish barely understood him. 

   
"Fair enough. I won't push you. I know better. I don't want to end up with that sword in my throat. The misery is all yours to hold, Vergil." 

   
The door closed in finality, and Vergil could only stare at it as the room became dark again.

   
He ran his hand through his hair and inwardly cursed. He allowed himself to show weakness and vulnerability in front of Trish, a woman he never wanted to show that side of him to. Forget Dante, this woman was a carbon copy of his mother, the mother he lost.

   
In silence, in solitude, his other hand tapped on Yamato's hilt.  Once again, Vergil paced around the room, stomping back and forth, stopping every once in a while, as if he expected the door to open. 

 

______________________________

 

Dante was so far away from Redgrave City. So far away from Vergil. 

   
Since his motorcycle crash, he was left to wander on foot. 

   
He had been all night, now morning, and he was exhausted. 

   
Pain in his feet, in his body, in his heart. His mind was on Vergil, 

   
And the beating sun against his back. Wearing his red leather coat, the heat was twice as harsh on him. He lifted his hand over his eyes to see forward, when a motel appeared before him. Dante reached into his pockets, pulling out a credit card, a card he forgot was in there. Looking down at the card, he saw the name _"Vergil Sparda"_ on it and inwardly cursed. 

  
_"Fuck..."_ he muttered. He couldn't use the card, they'd ask for identification...it wasn't that he and Vergil didn't look alike, on the contrary, they were identical twins. But still...he was so exhausted. 

   
He decided to try his luck. 

   
To his surprise, the front desk didn't ask for ID, and gave him a room. Eventually, he'd have to pay Vergil back. But first, sleep.

___________________________________

   
Upstairs, Vergil lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sans coat, he allowed his bare arms to touch the cool sheets. He hadn't changed them since making love with Dante, his scent still fresh. It was a comfort he would allow himself. When he couldn't reach for Yamato, he reached for the bedsheets, holding them close. "Dante.." he breathed, the scent of spice, of gunpowder, of love. 

   
 _"Dante.."_ he whispered again, memories flooding his mind of their night together.

   
 _Their first night._

   
It was so perfect, so right. 

   
They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle; Vergil beneath him, legs spread and wrapping around his brother's waist. Grasping on to his shoulders, his back, running his nails down his skin deep enough to cause blood. He allowed himself to throw himself into abandon, to break down his walls and allow himself to become one with passion, with his brother. His twin, his beloved other half.

   
His phone pinged.

   
The sound was enough to take him out of his reverie. 

   
Quickly he rolled over and scrambled to it. 

   
Looking at the screen, a notification popped up. A purchase on his credit card. "Impossible.." he muttered, reaching for his wallet that he left on the nightstand. Sure enough, his credit card was missing. "But where.." he said, looking down at his phone.

   
He closed his eyes, trying to wrack into his memories, only seeing him and Dante between the sheets. Touching, kissing, holding each other. 

   
Then he gasped.

   
 _"Dante!"_

**Author's Note:**

> in all honesty, this was supposed to be cute and fluffy and sappy. Then Spotify happened. 
> 
> THANKS DOOMY MELODY METAL TIME!


End file.
